Forgoten Memories
by Da Gal
Summary: What happened after Sakura finds out that shes a princess? A S+S fanfic! Please write review!


****

*Old Memories *

"Sakura! Wake up! You're gonna to be late for school!" yelled Kero.

"What…? School? SCHOOL! I thought today is Sunday!" cried Sakura as she jumped out the bed.

5 years passes after Syaoran had left Tomodea and Sakura's fifteen years old and she's in high school right now, she hadn't change much except she's taller and her hair is a little longer.

Sakura brushed her hair and went into the bathroom to put her uniform on. She runs downstairs and grab two pieces of French toast then she went upstairs again.

"Here Kero, you can have this piece." Sakura said as she gave Kero one piece of the French toast. "I'm late! Bye Kero!"

"Every school morning she's like this, when can she grow up?" said Kero sadly while shaking his head "Oh well, there're always breakfast!" 

Sakura runs out the door and put her elbow pads, knee pads and roller blades on. She glided through the trees with sun shrine shining through the leaves. The sky is deep blue with white fluffy clouds. Soon Sakura arrived at Tomodea High School (The one that Touya used to be in.) 

"Hiya Tomoyo!" waved Sakura

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" waved Tomoyo back. 

"Did you study for the history test?" asked Tomoyo.

"A little…"

Then the bell ringed. Everyone hurried into the classrooms.

The history test begun and everybody squabbled on their paper. 

'Oh, the test is so hard. I should've studied a little more.' Sakura thought.

At lunch Tomoyo asked if Sakura did well oh the test and Sakura said she did terribly. Sakura and Tomoyo sit together at the cafeteria and Sakura suggest that they go outside for lunch since the weather is so good today. They went outside and sit on the green grass and took their lunch box out.

"It had been five years since Syaoran had left Tomodea, I wondered if he had changed." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Syaoran won't forget you." Tomoyo smiled.

"I wish he could come back soon…"

"Finally the school is over for the day!" yawned Sakura as she walked out the schoolyard. "I never thought that high school is so hard!"

"How about I give you a ride to your house?" asked Tomoyo.

"That would be great!" smiled Sakura as she and Tomoyo walked towards a black and shiny limo.

A woman with sunglasses opened the door for them. Sakura wasn't surprised to see the woman with sunglasses anymore since they almost follow Tomoyo everywhere. They went into the limo and Tomoyo chatted on about how a video camera works. When they arrived at Sakura's house Sakura saw another car parked in their driveway. 

"Who's that?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know, maybe some friend of my dad's." guessed Sakura as she get out the car. "Bye Tomoyo, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, see you!" waved Tomoyo as the woman with sunglasses closed the limo door and drive away.

Sakura walked into the house and heard someone talking at the living room. 

"Hi dad, I'm home!" said Sakura.

"Hey squirt, you haven't change a lot have you?" asked a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Touya and Yukito.

"Oh Touya! You're home!" said Sakura happily as she hugged Touya shake hands with Yukito which Sakura blushed a little.

"I thought you're working in China!" said Sakura

"Well, Yukito and I had decide to take a little break and come visit you and dad." Touya explained.

"Oh, that's great!" smiled Sakura. " I'll go and get some snacks for you guys."

"I'll go and help her." Yukito said.

Sakura and Yukito went into the kitchen and took three puddings out the fridge. 

Then suddenly two big wings claps around Yukito and then instead Yukito standing beside Sakura another person is, a person with long white hair and cold eyes. Yue, Yue's standing beside Sakura.

"Ahh! You scared me Yue!" jumped Sakura.

"I'm sorry mistress Sakura that I had startled you but there's something that's really important I want to tell you and that's the only chance I can talk to you alone." Yue said.

"Huh?"

Then everything disappeared, the pudding in Sakura's hand, the kitchen, everything.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura.

"You're in another world or shall I say another time?" said Yue.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura in a shaky voice.

"You'll see."

Suddenly another figure appeared beside Sakura. Keroberos.

"Kero! You changed!" said Sakura

"Yes. I can only turn to Keroberos when the other guardian, Yue is with you or me. You had captured all the Clow Cards and my power is getting weaker since Yue is so far away from us. Right now is our only chance."

"Only chance for what?" said Sakura.

"To get your memories back." Keroberos answered.

Then images start to slowly form around them. Finally the images became clear and Sakura finds herself in a huge dark room. A man is standing in the center of the dark room with cards flied around him. As they move closer Sakura could see the man is Clow Reed. 

"Is Clow Reed!"

"Yes, he had created the Clow Card but they're too powerful even he had hard time to control it so he sealed it into a book called

'The Clow' and send two guardians, Keroberos and I to guard it. Now that you had became the mistress of the Clow Card you should know the past…" said Yue.

"The past?"

The images faded and a new image become clear. A castle. They're inside a castle. Then a young girl opens a big door holding the Clow Book in her hand. 

"Hey! That girl look like…me!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes because the girl is you, the past you." Keroberos said.

"The past me?" asked Sakura.

"When Clow Reed died and he gave the Clow Book and Clow Cards to a young princess. You had the power to open the Clow Book and the power to control the Clow Cards. But back then you're still too young and you don't have enough the power to open the Clow Book. When you're fifteen you fall in love with a young prince, Syaoran and since the prince had magic too, Syaoran and your magic combined so the magic became stranger. Syaoran and you opened the Clow Book together." Keroberos explained.

"Wait a minute! You said the princess is me and the prince is Syaoran?" asked Sakura

"Uh huh. I know you're probably surprised that the prince is that kid Syaoran." Keroberos sighed "But that's destiny."

"Syaoran and I? That can't be true!" cried Sakura as she closed her eyes tightly and put her hand on her ears. "This is only dream!"

"Sakura! Cheer up!" said Keroberos.

"It must be hard for Sakura to take all these but she had to know about it now or when she turn sixteen she'll lose all her memories about the Clow Book, Clow Cards and us." Yue said.

The image changed again and this time it showed Sakura and Syaoran opened the Clow Book and all the Clow Card flied out.

Sakura closed her eyes again and when she opens them she's in the kitchen holding a pudding in her hand again. Yukito's right beside her

"What happened?" blinked Yukito.

"Nothing happened." Sakura said ' So all the memories are true.'

At night Sakura brushed her hair, changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. Kero's lying right beside her.

"Kero, Syaoran's not even with me and few months later I'll turn sixteen." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, the destiny won't change unless you want them too."

"So I'll meet Syaoran before I'm sixteen." 

"Yes, if you want to…"

"Syaoran…" mumbled Sakura before she turn off the light and went to sleep.

********************************************************************************************************

Yeah! Finished chapter 1. Hope you likes it. Please write review! :)


End file.
